


Adam's Detention

by keiththespacekitty (fatherlords)



Series: Zine Pieces [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Shiro, Autistic Adam (Voltron), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison days, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, One-Shot, The Only One Worth Seeing Zine, Trans Adam (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Zine piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/keiththespacekitty
Summary: "Are… you alright?" Adam asked gently, and Takashi nodded a little too quickly, shuffling awkwardly at the eye contact. Adam looked to his side instead to ease the uncomfortableness."If… I had something…reallybig to tell you," Takashi began, frowning as he bounced his legs anxiously, biting his lip. "W… would you still be my friend?"
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Zine Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171898
Kudos: 17





	Adam's Detention

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for [The Only One Worth Seeing Zine](https://www.instagram.com/theonlyoneworthseeingzine/) (which I forgot to post, oops)  
> This was my very first zine piece!

Detention. Certainly _not_ how Adam expected to spend his Friday afternoon, and yet here he was, sat at the desk by the window with three pages of physics homework. He'd intended to do it as soon as it was handed to him, of course- Adam rather liked physics, because math was simple for him. Numbers dealt in objective truth; in proofs, in correct answers without convoluted philosophical nuances. It was a matter of learning each process, every function, and repeating it with a different set of numbers. That, Adam could do. 

And yet, he'd not found the time to do it, thanks to the amount of homework Iverson expected him to do, and the amount of focus Adam fundamentally did not have when he was bored. Friday had seemed so far away, so he figured he'd do it closer to the deadline, and well- then it was Friday morning and Adam found himself completely fixated on reading ahead in the textbook that he completely forgot that he had homework and accidentally skipped class.

He was finally able to focus enough to do the work, when- "Ads? Why're you here, was it Iverson again?" Of course. _Major Distraction Number One_ was here. How was Adam supposed to focus now with the resident pretty boy already taking a seat next to him and leaning over to see what he was doing? 

"Homework," Adam replied quietly, lightly pushing Takashi out of his personal space. Takashi didn't protest. "You?"

"I got into a fight," Takashi replied quietly, and Adam nodded. Takashi looked as though he might explain more, but the teacher felt it necessary to remind them that this was a detention, and they were supposed to keep quiet. Adam, of course, rolled his eyes, which earned him a small snort of laughter from his classmate. Much to Adam's chagrin and Takashi's delight, the teacher left to go do whatever they meant by 'teacher stuff', so now who was Adam supposed to ask for help from if he was stuck? Sure, Takashi was smart, but he wasn't at this module yet in class, so he probably wouldn't understand. Takashi wasn't the type to study ahead unless it had something to do with flying.

"Psst. Adam. Addy. Ads. Adam Warsame-"

"’Kashi. _What_?"

"Wanna talk?" 

Adam sighed heavily, staring down at his paper before resigning himself to the fact that he probably wasn't gonna get it done, and his _entire academic career_ was going to be ruined by pretty boys. Specifically, Takashi Shirogane. " _Sure_. Talk away. I'm gonna do my homework, but I'm listening, so…" Adam shrugged casually, "whatever."

"Cool! Because man I'm really annoyed at my English teacher…" The joy of talking to Takashi was that the boy never really seemed to shut up. He was always talking enthusiastically, and seemed to understand that Adam could listen and work at the same time, so he never got upset. And Adam kind of liked listening to him ramble on, even if Adam wasn't entirely sure just what Takashi was talking about. "... and the thing, you know the thing, in flight training? Well I never got to do that, but Iverson says I need to work on my grip strength first, but I'm not even entirely sure what that means, so I'm gonna just assume that he means I need to…" Adam smiled inwardly to himself, pleased to have the company of somebody so enthusiastic to talk to him whilst he suffered through the mortifying ordeal of late homework.

It wasn't until the tone of Takashi's voice slowly became more nervous that Adam actually looked up at him for the first time. He was nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his uniform, the fabric of the hem shiny in places from where he'd done that a lot when nervous. Which seemed to be almost all the time, Adam noted, _which was a mood_ , but this seemed particularly serious, because Takashi was almost never like this around Adam unless it was something really serious. "And um... yeah, so, I guess, uh…"

"Are… you alright?" Adam asked gently, and Takashi nodded a little too quickly, shuffling awkwardly at the eye contact. Adam looked to his side instead to ease the uncomfortableness. 

"If… I had something… _really_ big to tell you," Takashi began, frowning as he bounced his legs anxiously, biting his lip. "W… would you still be my friend?"

"Well," Adam began carefully, frowning slightly with curiosity and turning his chair like Takashi had done to face him. "That would… _depend_. On, what it is. If you've done something really wrong, then, it'd _probably_ make me too anxious to be your friend anymore. But- I _doubt_ that, because that doesn't seem like you, so. I _predict_ you have nothing to worry about."

"Mhm," Shiro hummed awkwardly, " _a-anyways_ …" 

Adam was concerned, although he wasn't entirely sure what he could do to console his friend. ( _Did he even need to console him? Was this even something bad?_ ) Takashi seemed to grow increasingly anxious, skin ashen with nerves. " _You can trust me,_ " Adam reassured softly, and Takashi nodded quickly. 

"Adam, I'm gay. I… don't like girls like guys are supposed to…" Adam frowned at the phrasing, tampening down the urge to correct him and reassure him that it heterosexuality _wasn't_ something necessary to manhood, but Adam knew that interrupting Takashi right now could be detrimental, so he decided to talk to him about it another time, when Takashi seemed more comfortable.

Takashi was avoiding Adam's gaze, cheeks ruddy and eyes trained to the ground. He was taking deep breaths, rubbing the heel of his palms over the rough fabric of his pants again and again, as though it could calm him. Adam hoped it helped. "I'm also trans," Takashi added quieter, "and, I get it if you don't get it and have to ask questions. I've never met anybody _like me,_ or anybody who just- _gets it,_ you know? So I'm open to questions." 

Adam nodded slowly to indicate that he was listening- _had listened_ \- and was processing and taking on board this new information. He wanted to make sure he said the right things, so he tried to ask himself what he'd needed to hear the first time he came out to anybody. He was currently only out to his sister. Takashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes as though trying to imagine a more comfortable setting, an easier time, and continued to talk.

"I really hope you can support me, Adam…" Takashi opened his eyes, relaxing the tension in his body from the anxiety and slumping in his seat in defeat or surrender; Adam wasn't sure, but he looked exhausted. Adam wanted to reply right, wanted to make sure he didn't mess things up, so he took a minute or so in his own head to ask what he'd most needed to hear beyond the obvious _'it's okay, I'm here'_. He came to the conclusion that what he needed the most was somebody who could fully _empathise_ , somebody who understood deeply- somebody just like him to confide in, who understood the nuances others tended not to get.

Unfortunately, Takashi looked like he was taking Adam's silence as rejection, wringing his hands together with anxiety, So Adam took a deep breath and decided to be _bold_.

"I get it," Adam replied softly, quietly as though others could overhear even if it _was _just the two of them in the classroom. "I'm just the same as you. And... that's the _real_ reason I bunk off when P.E. comes around. The changing rooms _suck_."__

__"You're gay and trans too?" Takashi sounded hopeful, and Adam smiled a bit: they both _finally_ had somebody who would just understand what it was like. Somebody to be authentic around; somebody to trust with your identity in a way you couldn't trust others fully: Somebody who wasn't going to ask awkward questions for once. _ _

__"Yep. Gay, trans, and… _really_ behind on my homework." Adam readjusted his glasses, giving Takashi a lopsided smile. Takashi instantly seemed to come alive, smiling as widely as possible in return. The smile branded itself into Adam's mind, leaving him a little breathless and flustered. He laughed lightly to diffuse the fuzzy tension in his chest, trying to fight the heat rising in his cheeks at the sight of his crush's smile. _ _

__"If you're _like me_ ," Takashi began excitedly, "then that's something we can bond about! I've never met anyone else like me before, which is _kinda odd_ in such a _big school_ , but, I guess people are probably comfortable in the closet still finding themselves right now. Adam, we can have guy's nights, _please tell me we can have guys nights!_ I'll love you forever!"_ _

___Just like that, Adam fell in love._ _ _

__"Your place, or mine? For the- guy's night, I mean." Adam turned his attention back to his homework- or rather, _pretending to do his homework whilst he stared at the paper and had a crisis_. Sure, Takashi had said what he said as a rather adorable method of persuasion and highly likely meant nothing by it, but that didn't stop the words from hitting him straight in the heart. He'd promised himself before he started at the Garrison that he'd _never_ let himself become a lovestruck teenager. And now here he was, realising that he may have fallen in love with his best friend._ _

___Adam found he didn't mind._ _ _

__"Your place is pretty hectic, so maybe mine? Oh but we could also hang out in your treehouse! Or maybe both! We go to your place one week, and then mine the next! You know what would be fun…" Adam smiled to himself softly whilst Takashi continued to plan out their time together. To have somebody so committed to preserving and deepening a friendship bond that they'd excitedly plan out setting aside time in their lives _just for you_ felt like something deeply special and important, something worth falling in love with. "...and then we could sit on the swings at the park with kebabs, what do you think, Adam?"_ _

__"Do you ever pause to breathe whilst you talk?" Adam asked fondly, and Takashi took a deep breath, as though he'd forgotten to do so this whole time._ _

__"I should shut up?"_ _

__" _No!_ " Adam protested, " _absolutely not!_ I love hearing you ramble on- I- I mean I don't mind it, it's kind of-" _cute_._ _

__"Kind of what?"_ _

__"Kind of, uhm…" Adam was in fight or flight mode. How was he supposed to save that? How could he ever recover from the embarrassment of almost calling his best friend cute?_ _

__" _Adaaaaammmm_ , kind of what?" Takashi poked Adam's arm with a giggle, looking at him with wide, sparking eyes, and Adam was completely melting inside. _ _

__"Kind of, uhm, _cute_. There, I said it, _please_ leave me to wallow in embarrassment for _the rest of eternity_." Adam didn't even try to hide the blush this time. _ _

__"Well, uh…" Takashi paused. "In that case, I was wondering if, you know, you maybe wanted to go on a date with me?"_ _

__Adam could tell that Takashi was trying to act casual- and failing miserably at it, of course- but Adam really hadn't been prepared for this eventuality, so he wasn't entirely sure how to react. He blushed furiously, unable to stop the coy smile making its way onto his face. "I, uh, _suppose_ that would be acceptable," Adam replied awkwardly, trying to play it cool to match Takashi's energy, although his voice came out in a nervous squeak. _ _

__" _Oh! You said yes! Awesome!_ I mean- uh… cool, whatevs, I uh… see you around." A pause. A small smile. And then Takashi decided to flash _finger guns_ at Adam, as though he was trying to flirt as terribly as possible. It didn't matter, though, if it was cheesy, because _it was for Adam_ , and that's _all that mattered_. _ _

__The classroom door opened, and detention was over, Adam's homework _still_ incomplete. He didn't mind so much anymore._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2020, like, about 6 months ago today, w o w


End file.
